Sempre Em Mim
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot HH. Existem partes de nós além de nós mesmos... presente de Natal para Junesan!


**Disclaimer:**

**- Harry Potter não me pertence e eu não to nem aí se a história do livro ou do filme não é assim. Isso é uma fanfic, oras! Reinventar tudo faz parte da coisa.**

**- A fic se passa no sexto ano, antes de toda a confusão com Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Diz-O-Nome.**

**- Resposta a um quase esquecido (quase!) desafio da June-san, de presente de Natal.**

* * *

**Sempre Em Mim**

_baby, eu não te tratei tão bem quanto devia_

_baby, eu não te amei tanto quanto eu poderia_

_tantas coisas que eu devia ter dito e feito_

_se eu te fiz sentir em segundo lugar_

_garota, eu sinto muito, eu estava cego_

_você sempre esteve na minha cabeça_

_/ you were always on my mind /  
/__elvis presley /_

Harry olha para as paredes do quarto, torcendo as mãos.

Como tinha chegado até ali? Olha para a sua capa de invisibilidade jogada ao seu lado sobre a cama. Bem, não era bem essa a pergunta, mas se contenta com essa resposta.

Respira fundo, voltando a olhar para porta.

Já passavam das dez e com certeza Hermione ia ficar uma fera com ele se o visse ali, àquela hora, no quarto particular da melhor aluna e monitora da Griffinória.

Sente o ar preso nos pulmões, fechando os olhos.

Queria muito acreditar que esse era o único motivo para ela ficar zangada com ele.

oOo

Os olhos castanhos se desviaram dos dele mais uma vez só naquela manhã.

Harry sabia que alguma coisa estava incomodando sua melhor amiga. Sempre soube. Conhecia os trejeitos daquela menina melhor do que ninguém. O modo como passava as mãos no cabelo quando estava ansiosa, a forma de andar depressa quando estava aflita, o sorriso leve que escorregava dos lábios quando estava feliz. Ele sabia tudo isso. Sabia também que aquele pesar dos olhos fixos no prato do café da manhã só podiam significar uma coisa: uma tristeza solitária. Era o nome que eles davam a essa coisa que, bem, que de repente toma seu peito e mesmo que você tente, queira, abra a boca para berrar, sabe que no fundo não conseguiria jamais dividir com mais ninguém.

Melhores amigos sabem dessas coisas. E sabem também que uma tristeza solitária deve ser devidamente respeitada. Ele não ia invadir a cabeça dela – nem se pudesse – para arrancar o que fosse. Não que não lhe doesse vê-la tão calada mas... Se ela preferia lhe responder todos os dias as mesmas mentiras para dizer que estava bem, então não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Ainda olhava para Hermione quando abriu a boca, pronto para aquela pergunta vazia da qual já sabia a resposta mentirosa, mas não teve tempo de dizer coisa alguma e a garota já havia se levantado.

-Com licença, rapazes.

E saiu, sem sequer levantar o rosto.

Harry se levantou de sua cadeira, olhando atônito a amiga deixar o salão de refeições.

Ela nem sequer sorrira para ele! Hermione sempre sorria para ele! Não importasse a sombra que pairasse sobre qualquer um deles... Ela sorria sempre, todas as manhãs, como se para lhe dar força, como se dissesse para ele não ter medo, não fraquejar pro que viesse a acontecer, porque ela estava lá, todos seus amigos estavam lá, no fim tudo ficaria bem.

Mas Hermione Granger não sorriu naquela manhã.

E Harry Potter não sabia mais em que pensar.

-Ela está piorando, não acha, Harry?

Virou-se para o amigo Rony. Claro que o ruivo também sentia a mudança em Hermione.

_Era como se faltasse ar._

Claro que não como _ele_ sentia. Afinal, ele era muito mais íntimo de Hermione. Ninguém era ou poderia ser como Harry e Hermione.

_Ciúmes?_

Rony gostava de Hermione. Ou gostou, na verdade, mas eles viram que havia muito mais carinho que paixão entre os dois. Eles eram amigos.

Os três sempre foram bons amigos. Rony era amigo de Harry, e amigo de Hermione.

_Ele quase podia respirar. _

Mas nada era como o elo entre eles. Nada seria igual àquela necessidade que tinham um do outro, da mútua cumplicidade, da amizade, de...

_Quase._

Todo respeito tem seus limites.

E Harry havia decidido que aquela tristeza solitária já estava indo longe demais.

Longe demais dele.

oOo

A porta se abre, com um leve rangido.

-Harry?

Ele se levanta de salto, observando a menina se recostar na madeira da porta semi-aberta. Como aqueles olhos podiam ser tão misteriosamente femininos e ao mesmo tempo de uma inocência quase infantil?

Pernas trêmulas. Peito descompassado. Um leve suor nas mãos.

E a boca lutando para dizer alguma coisa antes que ela desaparecesse por aquela porta.

-Por favor, Mione... fica e me ouve.

Ela fecha a porta atrás de si, com cuidado para não fazer mais barulho. Joga os livros na mesa de estudos e se recosta nela, olhando fixamente para o jovem bruxo.

-Esse é o _meu_ quarto, Harry. Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de sair daqui.

Ele esboça um meio sorriso que logo morre sob o olhar duro que a amiga mantém sobre ele.

-Mas eu preciso de um bom motivo para não expulsar você daqui agora.

Respira fundo, dando um passo em direção a ela:

-É sobre nós. Nós dois, Mione.

-_Nós dois _nunca foi um motivo, Harry. Eu preciso de mais que isso.

oOo

Ele olhou em volta, tentando voltar à respiração normal. Se tinha certeza de uma coisa, era que aquele era o único lugar onde Hermione Granger estaria para não ser incomodada. Voltou a caminhar, com um ritmo agora mais lento, observando cada vão de corredor entre as altas prateleiras da biblioteca principal da escola.

E lá estava ela, como ele imaginava.

Embora o soluço baixo e a mão cobrindo a boca não faziam parte da sua imaginação.

-Mione?

A menina levantou os olhos, assustada, deixando seus livros caírem no chão.

Harry se aproximou devagar, pegando-os cuidadosamente do chão e os guardando na mesa de estudos. Os cabelos castanhos e cacheados escondiam o rosto da amiga, que apertava o corpo esguio contra a estante de livros empoeirados.

-Você vai me dizer o que está errado, não vai?

-Não me faça perguntas que eu não posso responder, Harry.

-Não me peça _você_ pra te deixar chorando assim, sem saber a razão, Mione. Isso é uma coisa que eu simplesmente não posso fazer.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram, encharcados, escondidos entre os cachos despenteados. Harry pousou a mão em seu rosto, afastando seus cabelos. Sentiu o toque macio da pele dela em seus dedos, e notou um leve rubor que subia às bochechas dela.

Nem percebeu quando seus pés caminharam para mais junto daquele corpo que parecia balbuciar perto do seu coisas que apenas corpos sabem entender.

Ela arregalou mais os olhos, abrindo a boca num não que nunca teve som.

Ele não percebeu que os lábios dela se entreabriam e fechavam em palavras mudas, abafadas pelo ar que parecia pulsar entre os dois.

-Harry... eu... eu não...

A pele dela queimava sob sua mão, os fios dos cabelos se enroscando em seus dedos, seus olhos claros e presos no ritmo em que balançavam aqueles lábios e ele simplesmente não se permitia compreender uma só palavra que ela dizia.

_Ele quis respirar mas o ar àquela distância pertencia todo a ela._

Sentiu seu peito tocar o corpo dela, suas pernas batendo entre as suas.

Era tudo lento e ao mesmo tempo rápido demais.

_Ele tentou pensar. Tentou entender algo mais que aquela pele chamando pela sua, num mudo pedido, mas ele só sabia que ela tinha um gosto que ele parecia conhecer de cor._

As bocas, os olhos fechados, as mãos firmes, quente, farto, mágico.

_Porque ele sabia quem ela era, como ninguém mais deveria ou poderia saber._

O fôlego.

-Hermione... eu...

_Talvez nem ele._

Ela abaixou os olhos, virando o rosto.

Condenando sua sentença muda e culpada por seus próprios sentimentos.

De repente, era como se ele tivesse escutado de dentro da boca dela tudo aquilo que ela nunca havia realmente dito.

E nem ele.

-Eu... eu sinto muito!

E saiu correndo da poeira de livros e do fogo instalado em seu peito.

oOo

Olhando pra ela, ali, agora, parada diante dele com aquela cara fechada e séria ele se pergunta como nunca havia tido coragem de admitir o quanto a achava linda.

Não, não só linda. Mais que linda! Muito mais que apenas linda...

Apaixonante.

-Você não vai me perdoar, não é?

Por um instante diante dele estão aqueles olhos trêmulos de novo, se abaixando e se escondendo entre os cabelos.

-Você sabe que não é isso, Harry...

-Eu não tenho culpa de não ser tão inteligente quanto você!

-Isso não tem nada a ver com inteligência! Isso...

Ela volta o rosto, balançando pra longe os cabelos e encontrando o rosto de um aflito Harry próximo demais do seu.

-Eu não tenho culpa se meu coração foi burro demais esse tempo todo, Mione. Eu nunca quis acreditar que eu era capaz de machucar você... nem de tocar você. Ou amar você. Eu simplesmente não podia...

Ela pousa os dedos nos lábios dele, o impedindo de continuar.

-Você não tem que me amar, Harry. Não é uma escolha, eu sei disso.

O corpo dela treme sob o seu. Ele sabe.

Balbuciando coisas que apenas corpos e corações sabem dizer.

Coisas como só ele pode saber.

-Eu não escolhi, Mione. Foi você que se apossou de mim, sem eu sequer perceber. E eu sei que você me ama, Mione. Tanto quanto eu amo você.

Ele segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos, se aproximando até quase se tocarem.

E mesmo de olhos fechados, ele sabe que está lá.

O sorriso de Hermione de volta ao seu lugar.

-E como você sabe disso, Senhor Potter?

-Porque eu sinto você, Mione, como se fosse uma parte de mim que existe do lado de fora... mas que está sempre em mim.

Ele ouve o som suave da risada dela.

O gosto quente da sua boca junto à dela.

_Vai ficar tudo bem_.

**OWARI**


End file.
